Sweet Revenge Is Sweet Love Ch 01
by GayEclipse
Summary: After years of humiliation, Jimmy wants revenge on his birthday. But revenge can end up being very sweet, and Eddy sees this.


Sweet Revenge Is Sweet Love

Chapter 01:

A few nights before, dear Jimmy finally turned sixteen – but unlike the "normal" sixteen year old, he didn't want toys, food, marijuana, not even the newest console.

Jimmy wanted one thing, revenge. Worried as always, Jimmy over looked his plan for the hundredth time in the very same morning. Pushing his thick white curly hair aside, he let out a big sigh.

"Eddy has always treated me like shit for years on end, why am I backing now? No never!" Jimmy said, but forcefully shouting the last part out of frustration.

"Stop talking to yourself dear, you're acting like Samuel from one of your video games." Jimmy's mother shouted from downstairs.

Jimmy just shook his head and raced out of his house, leaving his mother in a confusion state of mind. This isn't the same Jimmy from the past; this Jimmy has a goal, a plan.

Planning Eddy will humiliate him like nothing else! Sure get pants at a younger age was a good joke for a day or two, but Eddy being seventeen this would last for months!

After running around the cul-de-sac for what seemed like hours looking for Eddy, he finally stopped at the park to catch his breath.

"Where is that damn Eddy? Is he pulling another one of his scams?! He's never this busy this long! Time is money or whatever his saying is." Jimmy said, breathing heavily after each word.

"What's up with you dork? You look as if you had a race with Sonic & Rainbow Dash, and won..." Kevin said chuckling, but appearing from behind Jimmy gave him a scare.

Jimmy quickly jumped and looked back at the familiar voice.

"Oh dear Jesus, it's only you Kev – how are you?" Jimmy said, smiling in relief – his breathing getting to normal. Growing up, they didn't really see eye to eye – but as they got older they got to like each other more.

Kevin began opening his mouth to speak, but his future words quickly got taken over from a loud cry. Kev and Jimmy looked at each other and began running to where the cry came from.

Not long from around the corner they found Double D like usually being attacked by Ed and Eddy, both of them pulling at his heart.

"Ahhh! Stop it you two, we're nearly adults!" Double D shouted at both of the Ed's.

"You're right! We're almost adults and you still hide under that hat! I just wanna peak!" Eddy said, pulling hard at the hat.

"I bet the secret of the last Ghost Universe Comic is in there Eddy! Pull harder!" Ed said, giving another huge tug at the black hat.

"Hey dorks, leave the other dork alone!" Kevin said pulling off Ed and Eddy from Double D. Jimmy stood there glaring at Eddy, re-playing the plan of his revenge in his head. Words were being spoken but none of them entered Jimmy's mind, Eddy finally came over to Jimmy and snapped his fingers.

"Hey there, how long are you gonna stare at me? I know I'm good looking but geez kid, people will think things." Eddy said smirking at Jimmy as he walked over to his group with a chuckle.

"I think you're an idiot, wow – words spread fast huh dork?" Kevin said spitting near Eddy's shoe. Double D shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh! By the way Jimmy, happy birthday! I know I'm late, my apologizes." Double D said smiling, making a smile from Jimmy appear on his face.

"How old are you kid? 12?" Eddy said, once more chuckling.

"No Eddy, he's 16!" Ed dumbfoundly corrected him. Eddy just sighed at Ed's usual train of thought. Jimmy just smiled.

"Thank you Double D, err – boys. I'm having a party tonight around 9PM. I would love for everyone to come, lots of sweets and goodies!" Jimmy said happily, Eddy's ears perked up in excitement. He quickly wrapped his arm around Jimmy, and started his smooth talk.

"Setting the sweets up is kind of difficult, for the birthday boy to do work it just un-heard of ya know? I'll be there personally to help." Eddy said, giving his old fashion cocky, yet charming smile.

"I guess we should all help then." Kevin said, lending against a wall for support. Jimmy started waving his arms gentle, in disapproval.

"It's okay, trust me. I only need one helper – my mom would flip." Jimmy said smiling at Kevin's kindness. Eddy licked his lips in suspense.

"Let's get going, it's already 10AM, the party starts at 9? We got lots of work to do kid, setting up, baking the goodies – test tasting. Ya know, the usually party setup!" Eddy said, walking with Jimmy and waving at the boys left behind.

"I smell a plan." Kevin said, looking at Eddy & Jimmy travel off to Jimmy's. Double D nodded, agreeing with Kevin.

"Question is from whom?" Double D said, with a shrug they all went their separate ways and left. Jimmy and Eddy finally making it to Jimmy's house, opened the door and invited Eddy inside.

"So, where are the sweets?" Eddy said, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips. Jimmy just patted Eddy's shoulder and took him to the kitchen. He bought out all the candy and baking supplies that they needed. They both rolled up their selves and started baking.

"So, we get to taste everything after we're done right?" Eddy said impatiently. Jimmy just chuckled to himself and nodded.

"Eddy, remember the times were kids and you always did everything in your power to embarrass me?" Jimmy finally spit out, he was holding that question in for a while.

"Oh yeah, brings me back. I always embarrass people who I think are cute, makes their face get red and they get cuter." Eddy said, rolling the dough. Jimmy shrugged and just took the answer.

After minutes of working with the dough, Jimmy's brain finally wired together all what Eddy said. Stopping in the middle of his work, he just stared at Eddy in shock. Wondering if those words actually came from his lips.

Minutes past, and Eddy never looked up at Jimmy. The staring continued, he couldn't believe what he just heard, but what else did Eddy said? He knew what entered his ears, believing it was just the hard part.

"Oh, so I thought you said your mom would be home helping?" Eddy asked, finally looking up at Jimmy – throwing Jimmy off track, he quickly regained his balance and train of thought.

"U-uh. She must have gone to the store." Jimmy said with a shatter. Eddy just chuckled.

"I'm 17; I'm not as stupid as I once was. What are you planning? Why did you just invite me then quickly remind both of us about the times I use to pick on you?" Eddy asked, stopping from what he was doing – giving Jimmy his full undivided attention.

"Y-you still on pick me, ya know?" Jimmy said, slowly backing into his counter. Eddy went around the counter to where Jimmy was – got close to Jimmy's face till their noses were touching. Causing Jimmy's face to flush red.

"You're avoiding my question." Eddy said strongly looking into Jimmy's eyes. Jimmy just held his eyes shut.

"Eddy I've always li – " Jimmy was saying in a fast state, but was quickly cut off by the knock at the door. Eddy just smiled and went to answer. Here to join the cooking party was Kevin, Double D, & Sarah.

Jimmy sighed in relief. He began smiling, ignoring the hard stare from Eddy.

"Thank you guys for coming, I guess in the end me and Eddy needed all the help we could get!" Jimmy said happily, Kevin just smiled.

"Any time bro, let's get to work." Kevin said, taking his kitchen area and began making cookies. Double D took his spot next to Jimmy to work by. In a whisper, Double D began talking.

"We came because both you & Eddy were acting pretty weird. Is everything okay?" Double D asked quietly. Jimmy just nodded quickly.

"Yes, we've been working perfectly fine. Thanks for your concern." Jimmy said smiling. Sarah came over preparing the cakes.

"If that stupid Eddy says anything I'll punch him so hard!" Sarah said for all to hear, Eddy just chuckled and sat down at the opposite side of the counter.

"I'm saying stuff – Sarah." Eddy said smartly, making Sarah even angrier.

"I'll do it now!" Sarah yelled, she jumped over the counter and took hold of Eddy's pants – as if it was in slow motion Eddy's pants, including his boxers fell around his ankles.

Jimmy's eyes widen in shock, his face fully red he ran out the room into his room. Once again, Eddy was a head of him. Nazz began laughing for all to hear.

Above Eddy's penis it wrote:

"Sorry Jimmy, kiss here and let's make up."


End file.
